


Coldflash Ficlets

by NotAboutAngels



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, coldflash - Freeform, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAboutAngels/pseuds/NotAboutAngels
Summary: This is just a bunch of Barry x Len ficlets, all under 1,000 words.





	1. Sales and Puns

**Author's Note:**

> Len is a shit and Barry knows it.
> 
> This one isn't explicit, but there are sexual overtones.
> 
> The inspiration for this chapter can be found here: [Prompt](https://metalliccoffeebrown.tumblr.com/post/157545447716/person-a-there-is-a-big-sale-going-on-right)

“I’m home,” Barry calls as he shuffles through the door.

There’s no answer and it’s a little worrying. Len had promised he wouldn’t do anything illegal today, but he was very good at finding loopholes when he wanted to. Barry huffs as he hangs his coat in its place. He’s tempted to leave his bag and shoes in the living room, just to spite his boyfriend, but ultimately decides that it’s not worth the lecture he’d receive later.

He puts them in their place next to his other shoes. Len’s side of the closet is perfectly in order except for one missing pair of dress shoes. The missing pair aren’t his “work” shoes, so he couldn’t be doing anything too nefarious. Probably. If the Flash had to make an appearance, Len would be sleeping on the couch.

Barry spends the next hour lounging on the bed, hoping Len will come home soon. It’s his night to make dinner and Barry is hungry. He manages to distract himself for a little while longer, but eventually his stomach is growling too loud to ignore.

He’s searching the fridge when he hears the front door creak open. Sighing in relief, he goes to interrogate his boyfriend. Len’s casually resting against the door in silence with his usual smug smirk plastered across his face. There aren’t any shopping bags in his arms and Barry just knows he went and tormented some little old lady to get his crime fix.

Len catches his hand as he goes to smack the other man’s arm, “Well, that’s not the kind of greeting I was expecting. Dare I ask what I did wrong?”

“Where were you?” Barry asks, narrowing his eyes.

“Chill out, Barry,” he replies with a smirk, “I just went for a walk.”

Barry groans at the pun and lets his voice slip into a whine.

“I’m hungry and you were supposed to make dinner.”

Len’s eyebrow creeps up his face, “It’s five, Barry. We don’t even eat dinner until six.”

“But I’m hungry, and you promised food,” Barry pouts.

There’s a hint of a laugh in his boyfriend’s voice when he replies, “I’ll make you dinner, but first…”

He leans into Barry’s space, wrapping a strong arm around his waist. The other tilts Barry’s chin up and he leans down the short distance between them and connects their mouths. The kiss is sweet and soft, until Barry feels Len’s tongue ask for entrance. He lets the other man lick into his mouth and suddenly the kiss is passionate and rough and Barry’s being lifted off the ground.

Barry let’s out a whine as he feels Len pull his mouth away, though he isn’t too disappointed when it moves to bite his ear instead.

“I was thinking we could go shopping,” Len mumbles in between nibbles.

“What?” Barry gasps, confused.

“Well, you know,” Len drawls, lips moving to press against his neck, “There’s a big sale going on right now.”

Barry clings tighter to his boyfriend as he stutters, “W-where?”

He’s not really interested in the answer and he’s more than a little confused, but as long as Len keeps grinding against him, he doesn’t care.

“In my room,” Len says, and Barry can feel a smile against his skin, “Clothes are 100% off.”

It takes Barry a minute to get it, but when he does he just drops his head onto Len’s shoulder with a groan.

“What is it with you and puns?” he asks, voice muffled by Len’s shirt, “They’re never funny.”

“Yes, they are,” is the answer he gets, “You just don’t like to admit it.”

“Sure they-” Barry is cut off by Len’s hips thrusting against him, renewing his arousal.

Len starts moving and Barry tightens his hold around his neck. It takes less than a minute to make it to the bedroom, and then he’s being dropped onto the bed.

“You just aren’t as cool as me,” Len grins unabashedly at him.

Barry’s answering groan ends prematurely as Len moves between his legs and gets back to business. He supposes he can let it go until after he gets off, but just this one time.


	2. Shocking Declarations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Len is lost and Barry is dramatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all hurt/comfort. There are no adult themes either.
> 
> Prompt is here: [Prompt](http://tsutomi-goshiki.tumblr.com/post/157099925702/person-a-i-like-you-yknow-person-b-smiles)

Everything was finally perfect. Len had finally made it home from his disastrous work meeting and found a large dinner laid out for him, only slightly burnt. Barry seemed to have forgotten their spat from earlier and was curled up against Len’s side, fingers idly tracing paths across his chest. Len himself had made good progress into his often neglected novel and was drifting off to sleep.

It was the perfect end to a stressful day and he couldn’t be more grateful for it. Which is why, of course, the world decided to shit on him once again. Len is so close to sleep when Barry pipes up from his side.

“I like you, you know.”

Len feels his heart warm at the soft declaration. He can’t be upset at Barry for interrupting his sleep when he just wanted to be sweet.

“Yeah,” he responds softly, a smile stretching across his face, “I know.”

He thinks that’ll be the end of it when Barry doesn’t reply, and he’s ready to drift back into his doze.

Barry speaks again before he can, “What do you mean, ‘you know’?”

Len frowns. He can hear a hint of hurt in the other man’s voice and he’s not sure why it’s there. What did he say wrong? He hears Barry suck in a sharp breath to continue, but answers before Barry can frustrate himself any more.

“Why are you getting all worked up?” he asks, “We’re married. Of course, you like me. Why would you marry someone if you didn’t like him?”

He doesn’t understand what the big deal is. If anything, it’s a parallel to Han and Leia, and Barry likes their relationship. Len doesn’t say anything more while he waits for Barry to answer, not wanting to get into any more trouble than he’s already in.

“Well, I don’t know,” Barry responds, and Len can hear the scowl in his voice, “But you could have said ‘thank you’ or maybe, ‘I like you too’ or even ‘I like you more!’”

When he doesn’t receive a reply, Barry sucks in more air and pulls his head out from where it was tucked against his husband. Len misses his warmth already, but he doesn’t know what to say to make him stay.

“I can’t believe this,” Barry growls and slips out of the bed.

Len can only gape as he watches Barry grab a pair of pajamas and stalk out of their room. A door slams down the hall and he can only assume it’s the bathroom when he hears the shower start.

“Please, save me,” he whispers forlornly to the empty room.

There’s no answer, of course. Why couldn’t the day have ended earlier? He and Barry had been doing so well, and Len isn’t sure what set his husband off. Was he still mad about earlier? Maybe, but Barry hadn’t said anything about it or acted any differently than normal. Len hadn’t made any puns either, so he couldn’t be frustrated with that. For the life of him, he couldn’t figure out why Barry had reacted the way he had. Maybe it really was Len’s answer that had made him mad. Why though?

Len isn’t sure, but he knows he’ll need to talk to his husband when he came back. He wasn’t going to try getting into the bathroom though. The two of them had been in enough fights for him to know that he wouldn’t be welcome and the door would be locked.

Knowing that overthinking the situation would only hurt him in the long run, he tried to distract himself. His abandoned novel couldn’t grab his attention the way it did before, however, and the TV was in the living room. He could head down there, but he didn’t want Barry to come back to the bedroom and lock him out of it as well.

After thoroughly exhausting his options and waiting in nervous silence for at least 20 minutes, he finally hears the bathroom door creak open. Len sits alone for another 10 before realizing that Barry isn’t coming back.

He finds his husband stretched out on the couch with a blanket tossed across him. When Barry sees him, he turns to face the back of the couch. Len sighs in frustration and sits at his feet, trying to be patient.

“What’s wrong, Bear?” he asks as gently as he can, “What did I do?"

“You know,” Barry mutters, face pushing deeper into the couch, and he sounds so upset that Len feels his heart ache, just a little bit.

“I don’t, actually,” he murmurs and brings a hand up to smooth down the blanket clad leg, “You have to tell me so I can fix it. I just want to make you feel better.”

It takes a moment, but eventually Barry mumbles an answer, just loud enough to hear, “You don’t like me.”

Len freezes in shock, and before he can say anything, Barry continues.

“This morning you yelled at me for singing so loud in the shower and then you told me you wished I didn’t make you late to everything and then you didn’t say you liked me back and I know-“

His rambling is cut off by Len gathering him into his arms. He holds Barry in silence for a moment, searching for the words to fix this.

“Barry, I do like you,” he breathes into his husband’s soft hair, “I’m sorry I was rude this morning. I was grumpy and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. I like everything about you. Not only that, but I don’t just like you, I love you.”

Barry sniffles into his shoulder, “I love you too.”

There’s a moment of silence before Barry pulls back and peers up at him, “Does this mean we can go to bed? The couch is so uncomfortable.”

Len laughs and pulls him up. They can sleep this off and talk more in the morning. It’ll be alright.


	3. Friends Like These

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, a Tangled AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No adult themes here.
> 
> As the summary says, it's a Tangled AU.

Len hates prisons. He also hates guards, specifically West. The Mardon brothers were a later addition to his list, but they’re dangerously close to the top. If it hadn’t been for them, he would still be with Barry.

And, God, Barry. Did he know that Len had been taken into custody? Len knows how it must have looked – like Len had used him to get to the crown. There’s no way out of here. Mick and Lisa have no idea where he is and it would be tough to convince the Rogues to risk their freedom to save him. Not only that, but there’s no telling what kind of situation the kid is in right now. If Mark or Clyde had touched him, they’d be missing hands very soon.

Speaking of those assholes, there they were, in the cell to his right. Len only has a moment and he has to make sure he uses it wisely. He’s been pliable for most of the walk, so it’s not to surprise the guards holding him. He quickly slams his forehead against the tall guard’s nose and then knees the other between the legs before he can react. In an instant, he’s at the front of the cell, dragging Mark until his face is squished against the bars.

“How did you know about him!?” Len demands, “Tell me, now!”

Mark starts babbling immediately, but all his words are slurring together, so Len pushes him back and pulls him forward again.

His voice is hard when he speaks again, “Now.”

It’s Clyde who answers this time, “It wasn’t us. It was the old man.”

Len lets his grip slacken as he thinks it through. There was the old man at Saints and Sinners, but other than that there wasn’t – wait. It had to be Barry’s father.

“Thawne,” he mutters.

Then there are hands pulling him away from bars, and his time is up. He knows there’s little to no chance that they’ll fall for the same trick twice, but he struggles anyway, desperately pleading all the while.

“Wait! You don’t understand. He’s in trouble!”

His two captors don’t listen of course. He can’t really blame them. The one’s bleeding heavily from his nose and mouth, and the other is limping a little. There’s nothing to do now but play along for the moment.

They reach a series of doors and Len’s contemplating his chances when the doors slam shut one by one. The guardsmen are glancing around nervously and even Len is a little confused, but it clears when he sees the peephole slide open and a familiar voice slides through.

“What’s the password?”

As a new guard banters with Hartley, the two next to Len are taken out, and he almost laughs at the look of terror on their faces. A helmet clanging against the ground clues the last one in. His voice trails off as he looks back, and then his head is whacked with a frying pan. Len smirks at Mick as he lowers the weapon; Barry would be so proud.

“Frying pans,” he jokes, “Who knew, right?”

Mick’s retort is interrupted by more guards pouring into the hall behind them. There’s a heavy hand on his shoulder, and Len is being dragged away. He stumbles for a minute before he finds his feet. The moment costs him though – the guards are closer now than before.

They pass Lisa, who winks. A glance back tells Len that the group is distracted by Lisa gesturing dramatically. He turns back around and keeps moving. High pitched screams sound behind him, followed by a clatter, but he doesn’t look back; it would cost him too much time.

He and Mick finally find their way into the courtyard, and skid to a halt. Unfortunately, their reprieve doesn’t last long as soldiers push closer. Len only has a second to blink at them before Mick is lifting him onto a seesaw type object.

He gives Len quick and brief instructions, and Len gets it quickly. Someone’s going to propel him somewhere. Since it’s the only way out of his current predicament, he accepts it, and gets into position. There’s one instruction that makes no sense though.

“What do you mean, legs apart?” he asks right before he’s launched into the air.

Len doesn’t manage to stay silent, but he does manage to keep his legs apart. He’s glad he did when he lands right on Cisco’s back. There’s not too much pain, just enough to make him wince and sit gingerly.

“You brought them here?” he asks appraisingly.

The horse nods smugly. Len wants to roll his eyes, but he really is grateful, so he thanks him instead. Cisco bobs his head, smirk still in place. The thief doesn’t waste any more time. He’s got to find Barry before it’s too late.


	4. Big Spoon, Little Spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len is the worst big spoon ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely adult themes, be warned.
> 
> The inspiration is here: [Link](http://chellann-nicollares.tumblr.com/tagged/once-in-a-very-very-blue-moon-I-write-head-canons)
> 
> It's not Coldflash, but it reminded me of them :)

Barry hates being the little spoon sometimes.

It’s not that he hates the cuddling. He likes to be held, and despite Len’s criminal persona, he is actually quite warm. Occasionally, Len will slip inside him when they’re both half awake, and they have the best kind of morning sex.

Unfortunately, that only happens 5% of the time. Len always wakes first. Always. And because he’s evil, he also likes to wake Barry up. He couldn’t possibly do it in a normal way either. It’d be too kind of him.

Sometimes, if Barry is lucky, Len is content to just attack the back of his neck. Barry wakes to a heavily marked neck and his boyfriend’s teeth in his shoulder. There’s a 50/50 chance the man is horny. Otherwise, he’s just bored and doesn’t want to move.

Other times, he simply gropes Barry, and then slips out of bed when Barry is awake enough to reciprocate. Most times, Barry is too frustrated with Len to actually get himself off, and when he hops in the shower, he’ll find that Len took all of the hot water.

The worst, though, is when the older man decides he’s feeling playful and tickles Barry. This wouldn’t be a problem if Barry wasn’t super sensitive and terrified of tickling. Every brush of fingertips makes him squeal and writhe. Len probably gets turned on by it too, the pervert.

It doesn’t matter though, because Barry will take any of those over sleeping alone or on his own side of the bed.

\---

Len loves being the big spoon.

Not that he doesn’t enjoy being the little spoon too. He likes to know that Barry cares about him just as much as Len cares. Sometimes after a rough day, it’s comforting to feel like he’s small and that Barry has his back.

But nothing beats molding himself against Barry and being able to breathe him in. It lets him know that Barry is still there and can’t leave without waking him up. Barry is safe there, and if anything changes Len can do what he needs to.

His favorite thing about being the big spoon though, is all the ways he can wake his boyfriend up.

Sometimes he likes to wake Barry up by thrusting against his backside or feeling him up. A sleepy Barry is a pliable and submissive Barry. Sometimes he’ll continue what he started. Other times, he likes to leave Barry reaching for him. He knows that it’s mean, but the look on his face is always worth it.

Another favorite of his, is to play with Barry’s neck. The kid is sensitive everywhere, but the neck seems to be one of those extra special spots. While it’s gratifying to see his mark on Barry, it’s much more satisfying to watch him try to swat Len away. More often than not, the kid is too sleepy to do anything besides flop his hands.

All these tactics are amusing of course, but there’s also a certain satisfaction in watching him squirm helplessly, laughter and joy written all over his face. The kid really is incredibly sensitive. It doesn’t take much more than Len brushing his hands over Barry’s body to get him going. It’s also the fastest way to wake him up.

They don’t have to be anywhere today, so he gets to pick the most appealing one. Len has been awake for at least an hour and was gracious enough to let his boyfriend sleep a little longer. But the time has come for their morning ritual. He’s thinking he’ll try whispering in his ear until Barry tries to slap him. He wants to see how hard he can make his boyfriend blush before he attempts to escape.


	5. Hush, Little Birdie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never, ever flirt with the Flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find the exact post, but this is the source of the prompt: [Link](https://promptuarium.wordpress.com/category/dialogue-prompt/page/7/)
> 
> There are mentions of adult themes :)

Barry is being very, very careful.

Snart is helping him now, but Barry is sure that if the criminal gets bored, he’ll be off like a shot. Barry can’t let the man go now. Not having to halt his life to consistently stop the man is something Barry enjoys. Not only that, but Snart is useful, with his cold gun, smarts, and experience.

If Barry is really being honest with himself, he’ll admit that it’s satisfying to watch him be a better man. He knows Snart is a hero deep down, even if the other man won't ever admit it.

Besides, Snart isn’t bad company. His puns are actually kind of funny, not that Barry will ever tell him. The man probably knows anyway.

Barry is also secure enough to admit that the man is insanely gorgeous. Nothing will ever come of his little crush, he’s sure, but it’s not harming anyone either.

The attraction is mutual, Barry knows that. But he also knows that giving into any sexual tension would possibly be the worst thing he could ever do. Not only do they have completely different views on life, but it’s 100% possible that Lisa would skin him alive if he ever touched her brother. On the opposite side, Joe would probably murder both Snart and Barry.

Unfortunately, none of this knowledge stops him from flirting back. He can’t help but feel like the two of them fit perfectly. Sometimes, he likes to think that maybe Snart feels the same. The man keeps coming back after all.

He’s drawn from his thoughts by Snart stepping in to press close aginst his back. Warm lips tickle the skin at the top of his neck and he can barely suppress a shiver.

“Don’t get distracted now, Scarlet,” he murmurs, “Birdie will be here any minute now.”

The lips travel a little lower and Barry leans into the touch before he can stop himself.

“You know Cisco hates that name,” Barry sighs, “Besides, if anything, you’re the most distracting thing here.”

He gathers his will power and steps away from the heat behind him. No matter how much he may want to stay where he is, it’s better if he doesn’t.

Snart is wearing a smug smirk when Barry turns to face him, “Come on, I’ve told you to call me Len, kid. Don’t you like me?”

Before Barry can respond, his earpiece crackles to life.

“Barry, be ready,” Cisco says, “Blackbird just entered the building.”

“Got it,” he answers, “Let’s make this quick.”

He and Snart work quickly and efficiently, managing to capture the villain within the hour. Snart has the man’s cuffed arms secured, and is pushing him forward, softly growling in his ear all the while. Based on the way the man’s face is steadily decreasing in color, whatever Snart is saying is not good.

After being swiped with sharp claws, however, Barry doesn’t feel particularly bad about it. He’s still limping, and it hurts more than a little bit. Caitlin is going to kill him for getting injured, and Cisco is going to kill him for getting a hole in the suit, so he’s sure Blackbird can handle a little roughness from his partner.

He’s bending forward to make space for the man in their little van, when he hears a whistle from behind him. When he turns, Snart is looking furious and the captured man’s gaze is on Barry’s lower half. Said gaze slips up to his face, a leer in place.

The lecherous grin is gone as quickly as it came as the man doubles over in pain. Snart brings his knee down from where it had hit Blackbird’s abdomen. The leer is gone, but Barry’s partner still looks furious. Barry can see a hand reach for the cold gun, and as endearing as the protectiveness is, it’s not endearing enough for Barry to allow murder.

“Snart,” he says, voice full of warning.

The man glances up, but his hand keeps moving.

“Len,” he tries, stepping forward.

“Flash,” is the only answer he receives, and though Snart now has a hold of the gun he makes no attempt to pull it out.

Barry steps forward again and places himself by the man’s side, reaching a hand out to cover Snart’s own. He feels it flex and relax. As Snart takes his hand off the cold gun, Barry relaxes as well, shoulders coming down from their defensive stance.

He meets Snart’s eyes and leaves his hand where it is. He opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted by Blackbird’s hoarse voice.

“Don’t tease, Flash. I’m sure you like it rough. I bet I could-“

His voice cuts off when Snart takes his left hand and smacks him to the ground. His other hand slips from Barry’s and he whips his gun out so fast, even Barry is impressed.

He keeps both the weapon and his eyes trained on Blackbird, but when he speaks, it’s to Barry, voice soft and dangerous.

“Can I kill him?”

Barry sighs, “No, Len.”

The man’s eyes cut to him then, “Please. Just a little bit?”

Barry presses himself against Snart’s side, “No, Len.”

With that he presses his lips against the other man’s. Snart breathes a heavy breath against him and wraps his free arm around Barry’s waist. The other keeps the cold gun pointed at Blackbird.

He pulls away when he feels Snart is sufficiently distracted.

“I’ll be right back,” he whispers.

With that, he speeds to lift their captured criminal and lock him in the pipeline. Within a minute, he’s back on his way to see Snart, an exasperated smile curling across his face. It’s too late to take it back, but he hopes Lisa and Joe don’t find out for a very long time.


	6. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len didn't mean to kidnap the kid, but he's going to make the most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No adult content here, but there will be some in the next chapter!
> 
> In this scenario, there is no Flash or Captain Cold, yet there's still a pun. What's wrong with me?
> 
> Prompt is here: [Link](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/53/e1/f6/53e1f6074a78dccbdeb2566f8540e949.png)

“So, what’s your name?”

Barry stares at Snart, shocked. He doesn’t know whether he wants to cry, scream, or punch the man.

Instead of breaking down the way he wants to, he produces his best glower.

“Are you serious right now?” he cries, “You kidnapped me, threatened to kill me, and are currently holding me hostage at the top of a freakishly tall building, and now you want to know my name!? There is something wrong with you.”

There’s the slightest wince as Snart replies, “It’s not that bad. First, I wasn’t trying to kidnap you, it was an accident. Second, I was concentrating and you wouldn’t stop blabbering. Third, we’re not that high up. And lastly, you already know my name. Why don’t I get to know yours?”

Barry doesn’t pull his hair out, but it’s a close thing. God, this man is either dense or an asshole. Probably both. How the hell is he supposed to survive until the police show up?

“You know why, you jerk,” he responds angrily, “Besides, aren’t you supposed to be smart? Figure it out yourself, if you’re that desperate.”

A smirk spreads across Snart’s face and Barry already knows that he doesn’t want to hear what the man is going to say.

“That’s so cold, kid,” he says, leaning forward, “You might as well tell me now. I’ll get it out of you one way or another and this way will be easiest for you.”

The response almost sounds teasing, but Barry draws back anyways. There is no way he’s going to willingly stand close to this man.

Snart pouts and steps away from the younger man. Barry feels a rush of relief that is quickly replaced by suspicion. He’s been chatty ever since he kidnapped Barry, so why is he backing off now?

Barry wants to ask, but doubts he’ll get a sincere answer, so he settles for a bone chilling glare instead. His kidnapper chuckles at this and settles back against an electric box. His eyes stay on Barry as he begins to whistle a tune.

Confused, Barry walks a little farther away before sitting near the edge of the roof. He makes sure he’s close enough to see over the edge, but not close enough to fall or be knocked off. Not that he thinks Snart will push him or anything, but it’s better to be safe than sorry.

When he turns his gaze back to said man, he finds Snart’s eyes still on him and his lips still quirked in a grin, or at least as much as they can be while whistling. Snart winks when Barry meets his eyes.

Despite knowing that the man is looking for a reaction, he still flushes and turns away with a scowl. 

For a short while, there’s only the sound of whistling, though that too eventually fades out. Barry spends this time staring out over the city and fighting valiantly not to shiver in the breeze. He doesn’t want to give Snart any ammunition.

He can’t actually see him, but he’d bet his left lung that the man is still staring at him. Barry startles when the man comes to sit next to him. When had he left the wall?

Snart says nothing and makes no effort to scoot any closer to the younger man. When Barry glances over at the criminal, he finds that the man’s eyes have finally left him to stare out over Central as well.

The silence prevails and eventually Barry relaxes once more. Soon after, loud noises begin to drift up from the lower half of the building. It sounds like a large group of people are making their way to them. Barry hopes that it’s the police. A glance to his right shows a frowning Snart, an uneasy look in his eyes.

The man meets Barry’s gaze and they both scramble to stand. Soon enough, muffled voices begin to drift in and Barry hears Snart curse softly. None of the voices sound familiar to Barry, but they definitely seem to be familiar to Snart.

“Who are they?” he asks as he moves closer to the other man.

“Bad guys,” is the terse reply.

Barry can’t help but snort, “Bad guys like you?”

Snart’s answer is serious and effectively sobers him up.

“Worse.”

Barry follows the criminal to the edge of the building, and squints out at the scenery. But try as he might he can’t find anything that might aide their escape.

He glances up at Snart, who cracks a small, worried smile at him. The voices are getting louder, but a new sound is beginning to overpower them. It almost sounds like a helicopter.

Sure enough, when he turns away from Snart, there’s one rising to their height.

Suddenly, he’s being spun back around to face the older man. There’s a bright and happy look on his face as he speaks.

“Do you trust me, kid?”

Barry gapes at him, “No!”

Snart’s answering grin makes Barry melt just a little.

“Smart man,” he says before scooping Barry up and tossing him in the direction of the helicopter like he weighs nothing.

Barry screams before he’s caught by a pair of muscled arms. He struggles to stop screaming as he looks up into the smug face of Mick Rory. Snart jumps in behind him, signaling for the pilot to head out. People are pouring out onto the roof behind them looking furious.

As he finally manages to silence himself, Rory shoves him into Snart’s waiting arms. Barry looks into his eyes and upon finding an unhealthy amount of amusement, decides one very important thing.

Leonard Snart is a jerk and Barry hates him.


	7. Tears of...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes great, until it doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut inbound. But also hurt/comfort.
> 
> Someday we'll get a schedule going :)
> 
> Enjoy

Len lets his sweaty hands slip from Barry’s hips to that spot between his shoulder blades, pushing down ever so slightly. Barry doesn’t even try to resist, falling face first into the pillow. A sense of smugness fills Len, and he almost wants to say something about how easy Barry is, but he knows his boyfriend will just scoff, if he even hears him at all.

Instead, he makes his next thrust even more powerful, and smirks when Barry shrieks into the bed. His hands clench and unclench the sheets, though it seems that’s the only thing he has enough energy to do – besides the screams of course.

And isn’t he just a sight to see? Face buried in the softness of their bed with his ass in the air, body slick with sweat. Len’s hands are still holding him there, using the hold as leverage. He could watch himself slide in and out of Barry all day. Maybe he’d ask if he could film it sometime.

Len nearly comes when Barry turns his head to the side. His mouth is hanging open and his flushed face is relaxed and tense all at the same time. And then Len notices the tears. His heart stutters to a stop along with his hips. Barry is crying. He hurt Barry.

He pulls out gently and turns Barry over. Soothing words start falling out of his mouth as Barry whimpers into his shoulder. After a moment, he pulls back and places his hand over Len’s mouth, effectively stopping him.

“What’s wrong, Len?” he asks, face scrunched up in what appears to be confusion, “Why did you stop? Are you okay?”

Barry pulls his hand away from Len’s mouth to let him speak, but Len has no idea what to say. He stopped because Barry was upset. Why would he want to keep hurting Barry? Why would Barry think he would want to? He’s starting to feel that he missed something.

“I thought you would want me to,” he says seriously, “I just… I-“

“Why?” Barry interrupts, “I was enjoying it. Weren’t you?”

Len gapes, and it takes him a few seconds to find his words.

“Barry, you were crying. If you were really enjoying it so much, why would you?”

Barry stares for a minute, face fighting a war between what appears to be shock and growing amusement. Eventually, the amusement wins out and Barry starts to laugh.

Len glares at him, scandalized. “Care to enlighten me on what’s so funny, Scarlet?”

The laughter stops immediately when Barry sees the older man’s face.

“I’m sorry, Len. I’m fine, I promise. I was just really close and it was really intense. I was crying because it was really good.”

“So you’re really okay?” Len asks, “You really had me worried there, Scarlet.”

Barry smiles gently. “I’m really okay. What about you? Are you okay?”

Len swallows as Barry begins to stroke his back. Now that he knows Barry is okay and was actually really enjoying himself, he feels like a fool. How could he have not seen that? He’s known for his intelligence after all.

“Len?” Barry questions, and Len can hear the worry creeping in. “Talk to me. Are you okay? What do you need?”

He hesitates before answering, “I’m okay, Bear. I just… feel dumb. A little bit. Slightly.”

Barry frowns and maneuvers them into a position where he can sit on top. “Don’t. I like that you think of me and that you were concerned about me. I like you, Len. Just think about all the times I didn’t catch the cues. Not that you can’t catch cues. I mean it was reasonable to think so and I-“

“Hush, Barry,” Len laughs, “I get it. I have no need to be embarrassed.”

Barry flushes and attempts to swat him. Len catches his wrist with a grin and after a moment of consideration, thrusts his hips up against his boyfriend. Barry gasps and squirms against him, arousal coming back in an instant.

“Len,” he manages, “Are you sure you want to do this again? I mean you were just freaking out.”

“I want to,” he grins, “Besides I owe you a good time, don’t I? Don’t worry- It’ll be a flash.”

“Oh my god, Len,” he gasps out as the older man slides back in.

Len isn’t sure if he’s responding to the pun or the movement, but smiles wider anyway. He spends less than a minute with Barry on top before he flips him over. Barry faces him this time though, despite Len knowing that he’s okay, he’s still emotional enough to want to see his boyfriend. It doesn’t make his thrusts any less powerful, however.

Within a few minutes, Barry is crying out again. This time, when the tears come, Len is ready for them. He brings a hand down to Barry’s erection, and with a couple of tugs, Barry is screaming his name.

Len doesn’t stop though. He can hold on for a lot longer if he needs to and he plans on keeping it up for a long time. He does owe Barry a couple of good times after all.


	8. Stolen Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len has the best plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really adult themes, but I suppose it could be taken that way. 
> 
> Inspiration and prompt found here: [Link](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/d6/9d/05/d69d055edd87917b02bafad65a19e62f.jpg)
> 
> Enjoy :)

Len strolls along the street, hands casually tucked in his pockets. He lets himself be drawn further into the crowd, making sure his face is towards the ground.

An alarm is blaring from the museum he just exited and he can hear the telltale sound of sirens in the distance. He ignores the guards shoving their way through the crowd behind him. They haven’t spotted him yet, but they will soon.

Len notes this and searches for a distraction. There’s nothing he can do without calling more attention to himself, so he quickly makes his way towards an intersecting alley. As he moves, he plans his getaway. There’s a young man that Len has seen before, the one that comes into his favorite coffee shop all the time. He recalls the kid’s friend teasing him for his lack of love life.

His pace slows ever so slightly, aiming to reach the alley at the same time the kid does. He’s engrossed in his phone, and doesn’t realize Len is in front of him until he’s being dragged to the entrance of the alley.

Len covers his mouth just as the kid tries to scream. He uses his other hand to remove any defining clothing from himself and then pins the struggling body to the wall.

“Listen, kid,” he says quickly, “I’m not going to hurt you, but I really need you to play along, alright?”

He raises his hand so the kid can speak, but leaves it close enough that he can cover it if the kid tries to yell.

“What do you want? I don’t have any money, and I swear I won’t tell anybody who you are, just please don’t hurt me and – oh my gmmph.”

Len cuts his rattling off with his hand. “Like I said, I really just need you to play along. I’m not interested in hurting you, but I do need your help.”

He lets the kid calm down a little before he removes his hand again.

“Okay, okay,” he says after a few deep breaths, “What do you need me to do? I’m not a very good actor, but I can try.”

Len smirks, aiming to relieve some of the kid’s tension. “That’s fine. I’m just going to make out with you for a bit.”

The kid gapes for a second, “Are you serious? Why on Earth – you know what never mind, okay. Let’s do it.”

After adjusting his body a little, Len grips the kid’s hips and draws him in for a kiss. Unfortunately, the kid remains stiff beneath him.

Len pulls back with a frown. “At least try and make it convincing. You can kiss me back or touch me or something. Hell, you can even grind against me if you need to.”

He almost wants to laugh at the kid’s shocked face. His mouth is hanging open and his eyes are wide. Surprisingly, it doesn’t make him look stupid at all – he still looks quite attractive.

“…Just to be sure we’re all on the same page,” he adds.

“Page!?” the kid splutters, “We’re not even in the same library!”

Len can’t help but grin a little. He’s actually enjoying this, despite the seriousness of the situation. He opens his mouth to reply, when he hears the forgotten guards call out to each other.

“Swanson, take the left side. Make sure you check every crack and corner. Find him!”

“Okay, kid. Time for business. Just act natural,” he breathes before claiming those chapped lips once again.

The kid doesn’t move for a moment, but before Len can worry too much, foreign lips begin to move against his own. Relief rushes through him as scrawny arms make their way up his chest to rest on his shoulders. He presses the kid further into the wall and almost startles when the kid moans.

Len keeps his attention split between the young man in front of him and the guard passing by. His attention snaps back to the kid when he feels a tongue trace the seam of his lips. A rush of arousal fills him when he parts his lips and the kid’s hips snap against his own. A low growl escapes him as he slips a thigh between the younger man’s legs.

Eventually, the kid pulls away for air, but Len simply moves his lips down to mark up a long neck. There’s a whine from above him, and then warm fingers are pulling his face back up to meet the kid’s lips again. Len tightens his grip in surprise when he hears a choking noise.

He quickly realizes it’s one of the guards that was chasing them. She’s staring at them with an uncomfortable expression on her face. Len is sure she wants to see if one of them is the thief, and, for one tense moment, thinks that she’ll actually separate them to check.

However, the moment ends abruptly as she spins away, calling out to her coworkers. “Nothing over here, boss!”

A feeling of relief sweeps through him, and when he’s sure that the guard is actually gone, slowly releases the other man’s lips. The kid is quite a sight before him, body slumped against the wall, chest heaving.

“I have to go,” he says, but swoops in for one last kiss.

He slips his parka back on, and walks away before the kid has a chance to respond. The other man steps out after him as he blends in with the crowd.

“Wait – “ is all Len hears before he’s out of earshot.

Len should feel bad about leaving him there, but he feels a touch more guilty about pilfering his wallet.

He pulls the stolen item out of his pocket and swiftly finds the ID. Bartholomew Henry Allen. It’s a mouthful, but no worse than Leonard. He takes note of the phone number and address. Hopefully, the kid’s up for a date tonight, because Len certainly is.


	9. Dinner For...Three?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len is never letting Barry plan dinner ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of sex, so be warned.
> 
> Enjoy :)

When Barry had said, “Let’s have dinner,” Len had thought it meant dinner. Between him and Barry. A happy evening with good food and flirting and maybe even some sex at the end, if the kid was willing.

What Barry had actually meant, apparently, was dinner with Joe. His father. Fuck. Instead of flirting and sex, it’s excessive sweating and pretending to be unaffected. He’s not worried about being shot. Len is reasonably sure that he’ll survive if Joe tries to murder him. But this is Barry’s dad, well, one of them at least. Len may not actually need his permission or approval, but the man is important to Barry, and Len wants Barry to feel content with their relationship.

He’ll never admit it, but he actually wants Joe to like him for more selfish reasons as well. It may just be his daddy issues kicking in, but Len wants that family feel. He plans on sticking with Barry for a very long time, which means that he also gets Barry’s family for a very long time. It’s more than not wanting to be in a hostile environment, it’s genuinely wanting to have that influence and security in his life.

So, he’s nervous. Joe has been giving him the evil eye all night, and even Barry’s comforting hand on his leg can’t calm him. The only saving grace is that the food is actually good, even though he’s only taken a few bites. Len spares a brief moment to mourn the fact that Barry had definitely not learned Joe’s cooking skills.

The kid is trying to make it less awkward, that much is obvious. He’s running his mouth a mile a minute, and the whole thing is so uniquely a Barry situation, that he feels a rush of fondness push past his nervousness. It doesn’t mean he forgives him though. It’s Barry’s fault that they’re here in the first place, and more importantly, unprepared. Len hates being unprepared. He’s going to find a very creative punishment for Barry later.

The rambling finally ends as Barry takes a breath. Joe fills the silence before he has a chance to start again.

“So, Leonard,” he says, hands flat on the table, “I hear you’re doing better about your criminal activities. Less murder and all that. Is that true?”

Len straightens in his chair. “I’m not sure detective. Have you found any bodies lately?”

As soon as the words leave his lips, Len knows they’re the wrong ones. Nothing good will come from antagonizing the man. Joe’s frown is becoming steadily deeper, and damn it, Len needs to fix this.

“Yes, detective. I try not to kill anymore. Aside from my deal with Barry, it’s a lot more challenging to find other ways around the issue.”

The frown doesn’t disappear, but it does lessen ever so slightly. “Good. But you’re still committing crimes, aren’t you? Is that going to continue?”

“Yes,” Len states flatly, “My relationship with Barry doesn’t change who I am, Detective West. While we both made compromises in order to make this work, the two of us are still individuals with personalities and opinions. I fell in love with Barry for who he is, not who he could be, and I am sure that sentiment is returned.”

The man looks surprised at that, like he hadn’t expected that sort of answer. Len sees his eyes follow the motion of Barry’s hand reaching to squeeze his on the table.

“Alright. I suppose I can live with that,” Joe tells him, and Len grips his boyfriend’s hand a little tighter. “Where are you planning on going with this relationship? Are you staying until Barry has used up all of his usefulness to you as the Flash and as himself? Is this a fling for you? Or are you actually serious about my son?”

Len grits his teeth together. He knows he shouldn’t be frustrated, but did he have to prove his intentions to everyone? Barry knows he’s serious and trusts him. Why can’t that be good enough for everyone else?

He pushes back the feeling, trying his best to keep calm. “Yes, I’m serious. So is Barry. That’s what love means, detective. We’re both serious and we both care. I’m not going to get bored and I’m not leaving. I trust Barry to do the same.”

When he glances over at Barry, the kid’s got a dopey smile on his face and affection written all over it. Len looks away before he can blush. Nevertheless, he can still feel his ears burn.

Joe is watching them with some unidentifiable emotion in his eyes. It’s not quite acceptance, but it’s getting there.

“One last question,” the detective sighs, “I want you to answer this honestly, and I want you to keep quiet, Bear. Have you slept with my son?”

Len feels himself go completely still. He knows it’s a dead giveaway, but he can’t help it. This is a question he’d been expecting, but not one he’s prepared to answer. He hears Barry let out a scandalized gasp beside him.

“Oh, my god.”

Joe scowls, obviously uncomfortable himself. “I’m going to take that as a yes. That’s your and Barry’s choice, but if you ever do it in my house, I will put you in a jail cell so fast you’ll think I’m the Flash. Understood?”

Len nods, “Understood.”

His face is almost as red as Barry’s at this point, and this conversation is going to go down as one of the most awkward ones he’s ever had. Joe doesn’t leave him with too long to be embarrassed though.

“Well, now that that’s over, we can talk about you, Leonard. I want to know what your favorite hobbies are, what genre of movies you like, everything. That’s how we’re going to get along. In exchange, I’ll tell you all about Barry. I’ve even got some old photos somewhere.”

Len ignores Barry’s outraged glare as he nods. He and Joe are going to get along just fine.


	10. Barry and the Case of Constant Arousal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len lets nothing get in the way of teasing Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some adult themes.
> 
> Honestly, I love this chapter, and it was awesome to write it :)
> 
> Prompt is here: [Link](https://promptuarium.wordpress.com/2015/04/27/i-have-to-go/)
> 
> Enjoy :D

Len watches Barry’s cheeks flush. He lets his collected exterior slip a little, grinning at the reaction. It’s almost too easy to mess with the kid. He’d be worried about it, except he’s 95% positive that Barry only reacts this strongly to teasing that has to do with Len. And isn’t that an ego boost. Len likes himself, honestly, but it’s nice to know someone else does too. It almost makes him feel bad about playing with the kid.

The problem is that Len’s not joking. He likes to be unpredictable and in control, and he knows that Barry and his team think that’s what this is about – power. Len will never admit that there’s more than a little truth in his flirting. It’s less likely to come back and bite him that way.

Still, he can’t help but wish for a moment that Barry would catch on. Can’t help but imagine what it would be like to be with the kid. Barry’s something good and precious. He’s honest and too good for Len. And Len likes himself, he does, but he likes Barry more. He can’t help it – Barry makes it so easy.

He turns his attention back to the kid. It won’t do him any good to think about those things, so he won’t.

The kid is shifting from side to side, eyes wide. His face is still bright red, and Len idly wonders how far it goes.

“I’m not free, Barry,” He drawls, pressing the other man further into the wall, “What are you willing to give me?”

Len lets his eyes drop to Barry’s lips as he licks them, bringing his own hands up to box the kid in. Barry’s hips push forward when he shifts, and Len is honestly not sure if that was an accident or not. The boner he feels pressing against his hip most likely is though.

When Barry’s hands come up to flex on his shoulders, Len can tell that he’s not sure whether he should push Len away or pull him closer. Len makes the decision for him. While it’s fun to tease Barry, he isn’t cruel. He isn’t planning on doing anything more with the kid, and doesn’t want to lead him on.

Looking at Barry, he’s suddenly glad that the corner they’re in is away from the crowd and that the lights are dim. The kid is panting slightly, slumped against the wall where Len left him. Len doesn’t want anyone else to see Barry like this, and he’s willing to bet that Barry doesn’t want to be caught like this either.

He doesn’t say anything, lets Barry pull himself back together. The younger man’s voice is hoarse when he speaks.

“What do you want, Snart?”

Len bites down on his kneejerk response of “you.” That would be a bad idea, and if he were to profess his attraction, it would never be something so cliché and boring. He reminds himself that while Barry’s question could certainly be seen as flirtatious, especially as the kid’s obviously still hard, but it probably isn’t and Len has taken enough advantage of him today.

“More than you should give,” he says, instead, and cringes inside when he realizes how much he just gave away.

Luckily, Barry doesn’t catch on.

“I have my resources,” he replies, pulling himself up to stand taller, “We can negotiate.”

Len frowns at that. It certainly sounds diplomatic, but Barry should never give anyone that much power. Someone with less morals than Len could take advantage of that. Somebody needed to sit down and talk to the kid about not leaving himself so vulnerable.

He takes a minute to think about his answer before he responds. He actually doesn’t know what he wants. There are many things he could get Barry to do or give him that would be useful, but he doesn’t actually need or want much.

“I want a favor,” Len says, taking a step forward, “Whenever I need it, whatever I ask, within the bounds of our normal agreements. Or, more simply, you’ll be in my debt.”

Barry looks a little worried at that idea, so at least he’s got some common sense. He shouldn’t trust everyone, not even Len, despite how much both of them want him to.

“Okay,” Barry says at last, “As long as it doesn’t violate any preexisting agreements.”

Len lets his smirk fall back into place as Barry gathers his belongings.

“Meet me at STAR Labs at six tomorrow,” he tells Len as he walks away.

Len can’t resist teasing him one last time. Before Barry can make it farther than a few steps, Len is striding forward to mold himself against the kid’s back. It’s a nice place to be, but he doesn’t let it distract him too much. His lips brush Barry’s ear, and Len is irrationally pleased with the shudder it gets him.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, darling,” He says, hips lightly thrusting against Barry’s backside.

He blows on his ear, eliciting another shudder, before he pulls away. Barry remains frozen in front of him. Len grins, unrepentant.

“You better get going, Barry. You wouldn’t want to stay up past your bedtime,” he tells the kid, slapping the ass in front of him.

Barry squeaks, frown covering his face, “I don’t have a bedtime, you jerk.”

He looks like he wants to continue, but stops when his eyes fall to Len’s lips, Len makes sure to blow him a kiss. Barry flushes red once more. His hands tug at the sleeves of his jacket as he stutters.

“But actually, I do have to, um, iron my cat.”

His face crumples into regret as soon as he finishes speaking. He opens his mouth, possibly to backtrack. Len cuts him off by not so subtly glancing at his crotch, which is bulging once again. Barry flushes and pulls his hands down to cover himself. He hurries away without another word.

Len has never been so proud of himself.


	11. Leonard Snart, the Disney Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len makes a kick-ass princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No adult themes here :)
> 
> This is a Snow White AU.
> 
> Enjoy :)

“I’ll see you when you get back, Barry,” Len sighs fondly.

Barry only clings to Len tighter. “I know, but I don’t want to go.”

Despite the warmth this admission brings, he does know that Barry has to go to work. He gives up on prying Barry off on his own, looking pleadingly at Caitlin and Cisco. The latter shakes his head, taking a step back. Caitlin frowns and pulls him by his arm to help her peel Barry off.

“Let’s go, Bear. You can cuddle with your boyfriend when we get back,” she says firmly.

With one last pitiful glance towards Len, Barry is out the door, Cisco following closely behind. Caitlin pauses for a moment to wave goodbye to Len, before she too is gone.

Len debates starting the housework. He’ll have to get it done at some point, but he also wants to take a moment or two for himself. Chores can wait. His roommates won’t care.

His heart skips a beat at the thought of them. He’s not quite sure how he ended up staying, but he can’t say that he’s upset about it. This is a much better family than the one he technically belongs to, and he wouldn’t trade it for the world, even if he does miss Mick and Lisa.

His chest aches at the reminder of the two. He wonders, as he always does, what happened to them. Are they still with Lewis? The last time he had seen Lisa, near their rundown well, she had subtly bid her farewell. Soon after, Mick had taken him into the forest. At this point, Len had known something was up, but he had trusted his friend and ran. Being found by Barry and his friends had been a blessing. He hadn’t expected to fall for Barry, or to like Caitlin and Cisco so much. If Mick and Lisa did come as promised, would they expect him to leave?

He’s startled out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. On the other side, he finds a seemingly wizened old man. Any sympathy he might feel is outweighed by suspicion as soon as the man asks to come in and offers a shockingly pristine apple in exchange.

Len has never let strangers in before, and he isn’t going to start now. It’s a perfect day outside, and the older man seems to have plenty of water and food. He should be fine. Which begs the question of why he’s so desperate to come inside. This guy has to be a serial killer or something.

He ‘politely’ tells the man to get lost, and tries to quickly shut the door. A foot wedges it’s way in before he can close it all the way, and Len looks up, surprised. So much for wizened.

“Please, at least take the apple,” the man pleads, “I have no use for it; it’s just weighing me down.”

“No, thank you,” Len replies coldly, “Get off of this property.”

He’s tempted to just close the door and break the man’s foot, even though Barry will be disappointed. Damn. Len isn’t as surprised as he should be when the man curses and leaps at him, transforming into his father in the process.

Maybe Len’s gotten stronger, or Lewis has gotten weaker, but it doesn’t take much to knock the man out and bind him. In a fit of pettiness, Len hangs his bound figure from one of their large trees. He’s just finished up and is about to go complete the housework when a dirtied and anxious Mick and Lisa come riding into view.

“Lenny!” Lisa cries, stumbling from her horse and into his arms, “We were just coming to save you!”

Mick grunts in agreement from atop his horse, and Len feels mildly insulted.

“What kind of person do you take me for? As touched as I am, I can handle myself.”

He grins a little at Lisa’s answering eyeroll. “Well, come inside and get cleaned up. I’ll make you something to eat.”

At this, Lisa immediately begins to bombard him with questions, but follows him inside nonetheless. Mick occasionally interjects his own questions as he trails behind, but seems mostly content to listen. It feels so much like home, that Len can’t help but smile, despite his worry about what they’ll say when he refuses to leave.

By the time Barry and the others get home, he’s cleaned the house, fed his family, and hashed out a plan. Barry’s alarmed shout is what alerts him to the other man’s arrival. Len is pretty sure he knows what has Barry spooked.

He heads out to soothe his housemates, and explain why they have a man tied to their tree. Given the situation, he isn’t surprised when Barry launches himself at him and refuses to let go. Lewis sneers from where he’s bound to his branch, but the makeshift gag keeps him from making any unwanted comments. Len’s going to leave him there for a long time.

Barry is thrilled to meet Len’s other family, and asks even more questions than Lisa had, all while fretting over Len. She seems amused, however, so he isn’t too worried. What is concerning is Cisco’s infatuated gazing. Cisco is a good guy, and Lisa can make her own decisions, but he can’t help his automatic protectiveness. If he thinks about it though, Len should be more worried for Cisco than his sister.

He’s happy to have both of his families with him, but the five of them produce a lot more noise than he’s used to. It’s simple to pull Barry to the side and convince him to go for a ride.

They borrow Mick’s horse over Lisa’s because it’s bigger and Len isn’t as scared of his wrath. Len smirks when he realizes that they’re riding off into the sunset, just like in a fairytale. Wait. Does that make him the princess?


	12. Everything Must Go (Len's Stuff, Len's Boyfriend, Len...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry isn't bringing the heat. He'd actually rather get rid of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt is here as [number 95](https://thefakeredhead.com/2017/03/28/tfrs-writing-prompts-no-91-95/#jp-carousel-2237) in the list.
> 
> I loved writing this, so I hope you enjoy it :)

“Barry, hand me the orb,” Len tells his boyfriend, eyes not leaving the soldiers in front of them.

He waits, palm outstretched, but feels nothing. After a moment or two, he lets his arm fall back to his side. Though he can’t see Barry, and doesn’t dare take his eyes off the soldiers to look at him, Len can sense the kid shifting behind him.

“Barry,” he growls, “Now.”

“Umm, what does it look like?” Barry asks, voice unsteady.

Len narrows his eyes suspiciously, “You know what it looks like. It’s the transparent purple one that’s really heavy.”

There’s a soft curse from behind him, and if Len hadn’t been worried before, he is now. The soldiers are closing in. Neither of them have time for twenty questions, especially if they want to live.

“And um, where, um, is it exactly?” The question is barely a squeak.

“In my bag, Barry. Just reach in my bag and grab it. Now would be a spectacular time.”

He steps back as the soldiers move even closer. At this point he’s pressed up against Barry, who is most likely pressed against the side of the bridge. He’s doing his best to protect his boyfriend, but a little help would be much appreciated.

“Um,” is the only answer Len gets.

Len forces himself to take a few deep breaths before he responds. Yelling will get him nowhere, he reminds himself. He just needs to be calm and cool, like his namesake.

“Barry,” he tries, “Where is my bag?”

The younger man is silent before quietly whispering, “I threw it off the bridge.”

Len can’t keep his disbelief in. Why in the world would he do something so stupid?

“You did what!? Why? How could you be such an idiot?”

He can’t stop his voice from getting louder. He takes just a moment to look back at a sheepish Barry. Sure enough, his hands are empty. He immediately looks back ahead and just in time to see the soldiers rushing toward them. They must have picked up on the anger and despair in his voice. Barry is saying something behind him, probably an answer, but Len has no time to make it out.

Cursing, he picks Barry up and does the only thing he can think of – he tosses Barry off the bridge and jumps in after him. Barry’s only a little ways ahead of him and his scream reminds Len of a banshee. He doesn’t feel too bad about it though. Len can’t help but imagine that this is how his poor backpack felt when Barry tossed it off the bridge. An eye for an eye is only fair.

He sucks a breath in and curls up in a ball and spares a moment to hope that Barry did the same before he slams into the water. It takes most of Len’s strength to pull himself back up. He isn’t sure how he’s going to push himself to shore.  


As soon as his head makes it past the water, he takes note of his surroundings. He’s grateful there are no dangerous creatures in here. It’s much safer to be alone. Except for the fact that he really is alone. He can’t see Barry.

Panic threads its way through him, but he does his best to shove it down. It won’t help. Barry was right next to him, he can’t have gone too far. If he’s still under the water, he should still only be a little further downstream than Len himself.

Len hesitates for a moment. He wants to find his boyfriend, but he hates the idea of willingly sticking his head back into the murky water.

It’s that indecision that solves his problem. Before he can decide what to do, Barry surfaces, coughing and spluttering. Len sighs in relief and calls out to him.

“It’s okay, Bear. We just need to relax a little until we reach shallower or less tumultuous water.”

He can’t quite hear Barry’s response fully, but he thinks he catches something about big words and know it all boyfriends. Len grins. If Barry is up for snarking, he can’t be too badly freaked out.

Their trip ends when they finally reach a calmer area of water. He’s never been so grateful for land, muddy as it may be, than he is now. A glance at Barry tells him that the kid is just as grateful as he is.

It’s not too hard to follow the river from there and find a small fishing town. It’s only when he and Barry are warm and dry in a rented room that they speak again.

“I can’t believe you threw me off a bridge,” Barry grumbles as he flops onto the bed.

Len splutters for a moment, shocked. It was Barry’s fault that any of this happened in the first place. There was nothing else that could be done!

“Well, I can’t believe you through my bag off the bridge,” he shoots back.

“I had no choice! It was on fire!”

“You could have thrown dirt on it!” Len argues.

“We were on the run! I didn’t have time. There were soldiers behind us, and you kept telling me not to slow down.”

Barry has a large pout stretched across his face and Len can’t help but grin a little at the sight. It’s just really dumb is all. Not cute in the slightest.

Still, despite Barry not being cute, Len lets the argument drop. They’re both tired and they’re still alive. They can fight about it later. He plops down next to the kid, waiting for Barry to come to him.

And soon enough he does, rolling over to cling to Len, who sighs and wraps an arm around him.

“I’ll never be warm again,” the kid mumbles.

Len just can’t resist. “Well, whose fault is that? Someone thought it would be a great idea to throw our back up plan off a bridge.”

Barry chokes. “It was on fire!”

Grinning, Len pretends to be asleep as Barry swats at him, knowing full well that he isn’t fooling anyone.


	13. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry betrays Len in the worst kind of way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No adult themes except for a few innuendos. 
> 
> Prompt is here: [Link](https://thefakeredhead.com/2017/04/11/tfrs-writing-prompts-no-111-115/#jp-carousel-2404)
> 
> Enjoy :)

Barry sneaks quietly through the hallway. It’s not an easy task. He can’t use his speed to get there, that would be too obvious and he’d never make it. The other problem is how aware Len is. He’s prepared for just about everything and is probably expecting something like this.

As he reaches the entrance of the living room, Barry drops down onto his stomach and peeks around the corner. Len is there, silently dozing on the couch. His book is sprawled across his lap, still open. Barry hesitates. This is almost too easy. His boyfriend is smart – this could be a setup. But then again, it does appear that Len really is asleep.

All the supporting evidence is visible. The man’s body is completely relaxed, something that never happens when he’s awake, even when he’s with Barry. Len’s mouth hangs open a little, not too much, but enough based on how he’s positioned. There are no snores, but Len is dead silent when he sleeps anyways. Unless he’s having a nightmare of course.

Barry can’t keep the fondness from welling up, mixing with his pride at making it this far. He thinks Len might even be proud of his operation, if the man wasn’t already angry with him.

Now, should Barry use his speed? Or should he go slower? At this point, he could probably speed to Len’s lap before the other man wakes, and is able to stop him. Then again, it’s possible he could do those same things at regular speed as well, which would certainly be an impressive feat.

The only problem is that Len is an incredibly light sleeper. Barry doesn’t like to think about why that’s the case, so he doesn’t. But that means it will be near impossible to reach him, especially if Barry moves too fast or hits something. Now that he thinks about it, Len could also wake up naturally while Barry was in the middle of the room and spot him for sure. His speed would have to be the backup plan.

He gets all the way to the couch, before he encounters another problem. So far, he’s made it by crawling on his belly, so as to be out of Len’s field of awareness, but now he has to pull himself up onto said furniture. He’s close enough that Len would definitely notice, and probably lash out as he wakes. By the time he’d realized that it was just his boyfriend, shit would have already hit the fan. Barry’s also still hesitant to just use his speed. That almost feels like cheating, and Barry wants to be able to do something without it.

In the end, he decides against slowly maneuvering himself up, and instead decides to use normal human speed to plop himself against Len. He tucks his body and head against his boyfriend’s chest as the man wakes with a start. Len tries to throw Barry off, but he holds on tight. After a moment of thrashing, Len finally realizes who woke him up. Sighing, he drops back down onto the couch, hand clutching Barry’s waist instinctively.

Len glowers down at his boyfriend. “Is there any particular reason you decided to give me a heart attack?”

Barry produces his best sheepish grin and pairs it with his puppy dog eyes. “I just wanted to cuddle with you! I knew you wouldn’t let me if I asked, so I didn’t. I didn’t mean to scare you, Lenny.”

Instead of softening, Len’s scowl deepens. “So you decided to throw yourself at me? Besides, there’s a reason you don’t get to cuddle with me. Get off.”

“No! Len, I’m sorry,” Barry cries as Len shoves at him.

The two struggle for a minute before Len gives up. He sends Barry one last glare, before picking up his fallen book and snapping it open. Both of his hands come up to hold the book, leaving Barry to cuddle by himself. The younger man bites his lip at the obvious snub, but settles in anyway. He can wait Len out.

Except he can’t.

“Len,” he coos, blinking as sweetly as he can manage.

When the man doesn’t look down, Barry tries again. “Leeeeeeeeeeen.”

Well then. Barry is just going to keep at it until Len answers him. He can’t ignore Barry forever.

“Len.”

“Lenny.”

“Sweetheart.”

“Love of my life?”

“Darling? Sweetie pie? Captain? Leonard. Len. Lenny. Leeeeeeeen.”

Len finally throws his book down in exasperation. “What, Barry?”

“I’m sorry,” Barry admits quietly, “I just want to fix it.”

“You can’t fix it Barry,” Len says, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Sorry doesn’t change anything, and it’s too late to get more.”

“Well, then I’ll buy some tomorrow. I’ll buy a whole one just for you!”

Len rolls his eyes and picks up his book.

“I will!” Barry pouts. “Besides, it’s just cake. I don’t see what the big deal is.”

“The big deal!?” Len cries, “That was my birthday cake. My delicious, huge, expensive chocolate birthday cake. And you ate the last piece!”

“I’m sorry! I was hungry! And I offered to buy you a brand-new cake to make up for it! Why do you have to make this so difficult?”

“I’m bitter and complicated, Barry,” he says, “It’s one of my many charms.”

Barry scowls. “I don’t think you know what that word means, Len. Or how to count.”

Despite the tension still lingering in the air, Len laughs. Barry is surprised, but hopeful. Does this mean he’s forgiven?

Len must notice the look, because his face turns serious again. He pushes Barry off, and this time he goes. They both stand and Len turns Barry around to hug him.

“You aren’t forgiven. But you can make it up to me tonight and buy me another one tomorrow.”

He pulls Barry along with him in the direction of the bedroom.

“And no more eating my cake. I have something else you can eat, sweetheart.”


	14. To Be A Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len is 100% done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No adult themes, but some swearing.
> 
> This is a n Aladdin AU. It's also like 114 words over 1,000. Sorry!
> 
> But I hope you enjoy :3

Len glowers down at the slim figure leaning against his wall. This man was going to get himself and everyone around him in serious trouble. 

“What the hell were you thinking?” he rumbles, “You could have gotten both yourself and that kid killed!”

The man glares right back at him. “He was hungry! I couldn’t just let him starve. I didn’t think the vendor would be so upset!”

A groan escapes Len’s lips as he drags a hand down his face. He doesn’t even know this man’s name and he already wants to wring his neck.

“I didn’t say let him starve. If you’re going to steal something, you need to have a plan. You don’t do it in plain sight either.”

“I didn’t mean to steal,” the other protests, “I was just trying to help the kid out!”

“Then why the fuck did you take the apple!? Why didn’t you just pay for it?” Len growls back.

The younger man splutters, pushing off the wall and into Len’s space. It’s clear he’s trying to be intimidating, but it really isn’t working very well.

“Look, like I said, I was just trying to help. I didn’t pay, because I didn’t have any money with me. Besides, I would never intentionally break the law. Unlike you. From what I’ve seen, all you are is a dirty degenerate!”

Len is pretty sure he’s never scowled this hard before. He pulls every inch of height he has up. He’s just slightly shorter than the other man, but the other shrinks away a touch, so Len figures his looming still works. Just as he’s opening his mouth to lay into the idiot in front of him, Lisa bursts in.

“We’re all clear. What do we…” she trails off as she takes in the scene before her.

The gears are visibly turning in her head, coming to all the wrong conclusions. He’s not quite willing to hear them yet, so he turns away from both her and the stranger to stare out the window.

“We wait for now.” Len puts as much drawl into his words as he can. “The guards will still be searching. We’ll wait for the night, then check tomorrow.”

He can still feel Lisa’s curiosity, but thankfully she puts it aside for the moment. A chair scrapes across the floor behind him, and he finally feels secure enough to turn back to face them as Lisa starts to question their ‘guest.’

“So, what’s your name, stranger? And what are you doing in this neck of the woods? You can take that hideous coat off too. We’re all friends here.”

“Ish,” she adds, at a look from Len, “Friends-ish.”

A long sigh leaves the young man as he begins to pull of the offending cloak. “I’m Barry. And I’m looking for my sister. She left home and I think it was to prove a point. She’s the most independent person I know, and she didn’t take being told what to do very well, especially from her father.”

Len has spent most of that intro ogling the very, very attractive man, but is listening well enough.

He raises an eyebrow at the wording. “Her father? I thought she was your sister? Are you half siblings?”

“Oh, I’m adopted actually,” Barry mumbles, rubbing his neck, “They took me in when I was very young.”

Something about this whole situation is throwing Len off. He feels like he should know this man, like he’s heard this story before.

“What did you say your sister’s name was again? And what’s your full name?” he asks.

Barry brings startled eyes up to meet Len’s own. The younger man looks a little on edge.

“Her name is Iris. And my full name-“ He hesitates, and looks away, fidgeting a little. “My full name doesn’t matter. It’s just a name.”

The hesitant response raises all of Len’s red flags. He tries to be casual though, doesn’t want to alarm the other man. When he catches Lisa’s eye, he can see that she’s thinking the same thing.

“Well, what does she look like?” his sister asks.

“We could probably help you find her,” she adds when Barry seems reluctant to answer.

“Well…” He glances at Len. “I guess. She’s very pretty, with long, wavy hair, dark skin, and brown eyes. She’s about this tall, and she’s very fit.”

Len pieces the image together, moving parts around to make more sense of it. He thinks back to all the people he knows that might look like her. After a moment’s thought, the answer hits him. There’s a reason he doesn’t know her personally, but knows of her. No wonder Barry’s story sounds so familiar.

“You could have just said that she was the princess. That knowledge will make it a lot easier, your highness.”

He says the last part with the barest hints of condescension. Barry flushes and scowls, clearly catching the tone. Lisa lets out an intrigued noise, moving up and into the prince’s space to ogle him.

“I knew that sounded familiar!” She takes his chin in one hand, turning his face from one side to another. “That must be why you’re so pretty, too.”

Barry’s blush deepens, and he looks to Len for help. However, Len’s enjoying this too much to stop it.

He smirks and lets his eyes drag down the length of Barry’s body. “She’s right. You are suspiciously attractive.”

Unfortunately, the prince’s face doesn’t get any redder, but his knees do buckle ever so slightly. Len isn’t lying. Barry is incredibly attractive, and he’s definitely Len’s type. The thief will admit that his awkwardness and stubbornness are endearing as well, but he just can’t get over the fact that the man was so idiotic.

Then the door is flying open, and guards are pouring into their home. A blonde man, apparently the leader, rushes over to Barry as his comrades apprehend Len and his sister.

“Are you okay, Bear?” he asks, “We were looking for you everywhere! Joe is furious. He’s still looking for Iris, too, you know.”

The man doesn’t give Barry a chance to answer, turning to his men to bark out orders. “Take these kidnappers to the dungeons. We’ll deal with them later.”

“Wait,” the prince cries, “They didn’t do anything wrong, Eddie. They saved me! Let them go.”

The captain looks startled. “Barry, we can’t. We’re under orders from Sir Wells and the king to bring them in for judgement. You’ll have to speak to them.”

Len watches Barry’s face darken and listens as he lectures the other man. He isn’t sure what’s going to happen next, but he knows it’s going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, it's a little different than the actual story, but YOLO. 
> 
> Also, the reason Eddie is so familiar with the royal family and calls them by their names instead of titles is due to friendship and being engaged to Iris.
> 
> I'm going to try to write more often, and maybe do two chapters a day occasionally, so watch out for more :3


	15. Everyone Wants To Be Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Lisa decide to rescue their damsel in distress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the Aladdin AU because I liked it, and you're all horrible enablers, really. There will most likely be a third part to this, which will include a lot more romantic elements. It still kind of counts as one shots, right? If I stretch it?
> 
> I also completely failed to live up to the promise of posting more often :/ My apologies. I hate when other people take forever to update, and now I've become one one of those people D:
> 
> But fear not, I won't abandon this, no matter how much of a bum I am sometimes.
> 
> No adult themes here.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :3

Len breathes in nervously as the doors to the throne room open and he’s never been so grateful for his acting skills. He makes sure to keep his face impassive as he walks towards the king, dropping into a bow when he’s near enough, Lisa perched firmly on his shoulder. She hadn’t been thrilled to be turned into a monkey, but there had been no other excusable way to keep her nearby.

He’s scarcely been introduced, before the adviser, apparently Sir Wells, is stepping forward, the bird on his shoulder squawking loudly. It’s just the three of them in the room, which makes Len uneasy.

“Interesting. I’ve never heard of your country before. Where is it?”

King West turns to glare at him, voice sharp. “Sir Wells, I will not have this kind of disrespect in my court. Now, sit.”

He turns back to Len. “It is a pleasure to-“

The doors creaking open cut him off. Len turns to see a solemn Barry slipping his way inside the room. The prince sends only one brief glance his way, before turning to the other two men in the room. The king is exasperated, but fond. It’s the way a father should look at his son, Len thinks with a pang. Wells, however, is looking at the kid much too intensely, the emotion in his eyes unidentifiable, but alarming.

Barry appears to notice this as well, shoulders stiffening as he turns his gaze solely to his father.

“Your Majesty, I would like permission to-“

He’s interrupted by the blond man who had ordered Len’s arrest slamming open the doors.

“Good Heavens, can I not hold one conversation without being interrupted!?” West shouts.

“Your Highness,” the captain mumbles, having taken notice of Len, “I’m terribly sorry to interrupt, but I have urgent news. We think we have found a clue.”

West stands immediately, excited hope replacing the outrage. “Show me immediately, Captain.”

He pauses for a moment at the door, seemingly just remembering the other men in the room.

“I’m very sorry, Prince Rory. I need to attend to this immediately. My son, Barry, will show you around as he is the one you came to see.” 

He turns to Barry and Wells. “I’m sorry, Bear. You’ll have to ask me later. And Sir Wells, all other matters will be left to you for the remainder of the evening.”

With that, he hurries from the room. Both the prince and the advisor look extraordinarily unhappy, though Wells’ face is tinged with some fury as well. His face turns smooth as he moves to speak to Barry.

The words are indiscernible, but Barry’s expression tells him that Wells is trying unsuccessfully to convince the younger man of something. Lisa chitters on his shoulder and strangely enough, Wells’ bird tries to fly over, but stops, unable to fly too far. Immediately, all attention is back to him.

Barry shakes the man’s hand off his arm, and moves to bow to Len. “Prince Rory, was it? My name is Bartholomew, and I would be happy to show you the castle.”

His smile is clearly fake, but Len doesn’t take it too personally. The kid doesn’t know who it is he’s talking to, after all.

He glances back as they leave the room, and meets Wells’ eyes. They promise murder, and Len shivers a little, but smirks back. There’s no way he’s going to lose a battle of wills. He keeps smirking until the man is out of sight, and listens as Barry starts to chatter politely.

The first area they visit happens to be the garden, and Len takes the opportunity to pull Barry into a secluded corner. The younger man immediately flushes and rips his arm from Len’s grasp.

“Look, I understand that you’re here for my hand, but that does not give you the right to anything,” he says indignantly and moves to walk away.

Before he can, Lisa clambers off Len’s shoulder and into Barry’s arms, turning back into herself as soon as he grasps her. The kid almost drops her, and the shocked look on his face is quite amusing.

“Lisa?” He looks up. “Len?”

“Yes,” he says in his normal voice, “We came to help you.”

“Really?” Barry beams and sets Lisa on her feet so he can hug Len.

The thief pats his back awkwardly, then shoves him away with a grumble. Barry takes in his disgruntled expression, and his smile slips away.

“This was Lisa’s idea, wasn’t it?” He looks and sounds disappointed, but continues before either of them can speak. “Of course. Well, how did you get here then?”

Len frowns, but explains as Lisa rubs Barry’s back. “We were tricked into finding a lamp, found a magic carpet and genie instead, disguised ourselves as royalty, and decided to help you.”

A grin slips out at the sight of the kid’s gaping mouth. He covers it quickly, not wanting Barry to think he’s joking. Lisa grins as well and elaborates.

“The genie’s name is Mick and the carpet is Cisco, who’s very excited to meet you, by the way. They’re very nice, really. Actually, they should be around here somewhere. But, more of that later. What’s up with Sir Bitches-a-lot?” 

It takes Barry another moment to recover from his shock before he answers. Eventually, he manages to pull them into a more hidden area, and explains.

“He’s Joe’s adviser, Harrison Wells. I think he’d much rather be king, but that’ll never happen, even if Joe dies. Which is probably a primary reason he’s so obsessed with me. He’s asked Joe for my hand in marriage before, but the answer has always been a firm no. Neither Joe nor Eddie trust him, and frankly, I don’t either. He’s creepy. One time, he-“

Len cuts him off with a hand across his mouth and raises a finger to his lips with the other. There’s the sound of voices calling the prince’s name. Barry pushes Len’s hand away as Lisa transforms back into her furry disguise.

“I have to go,” he whispers, “You’ll have to ask a servant to show you around the rest of the castle. Meet me here after dark and then we can talk.”

He scurries off before Len can respond. They’ll talk, but Len thinks he can make it much more interesting. He spends the rest of the day picturing the ‘o’ of Barry’s lips when he sees their magic carpet.


	16. Wish Number Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they all lived happily ever after... Well, most of them did at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of the Aladdin AU, and it's way over 1,000 words. Sorry not sorry. 
> 
> I actually really liked this chapter, though it took me a couple of days to write it. 
> 
> There's no adult themes here, but there is some swearing.
> 
> Enjoy!

Len’s breath catches slightly when he sees Barry. The kid has always been stunning, but the red and gold silk makes him look ethereal. The smile that lights up his face when he spots the Snart siblings only completes the picture.

Len’s almost a little disappointed when Barry hides the expression, but Wells won’t stay occupied for long. The man is arguing intensely with Mick, a scowl on both of their faces. They’re too far away for Len to catch any words, but it’s not too hard to piece the puzzle together when Barry stands and seductively stumbles over to Wells. He knew the bastard was too interested in the kid.

The thief snorts a little when Barry trips. It’s obvious that he’s trying to be sexy, but there’s that little bit of awkwardness he has that won’t ever go away.

As he slips behind a corner, Len surveys the situation. Barry is draped over Wells, distracting him. The man’s pet bird is furious, snapping at the pair as far as its leash lets it. Mick looks surprised, and the king is glaring hatefully at all of them, chained to the wall in a mimicry of a jester. All in all, it’s a shitty situation. But he’s the best thief in Central, aside from Lisa of course, and she’s right there with him.

With a glance towards each other, the two silently creep forwards, Lisa towards Wells and Len towards the King. Another player on the board won’t hurt. Len can see the exact moment Mick spots them, but to his credit he doesn’t break character, and makes sure not to glance their way again.

Len’s only a few yards away from the four when a loud clanking gets his attention. He glances over to see Lisa pick herself up from the pile of gold, an apologetic expression on her face. Wells stiffens and begins to turn, only to be stopped by Barry’s lips on his. At that exact same moment, the chained bird slips free and dives at the pair.

Surprisingly, the bird seems to be focused solely on attacking Wells, not sparing Barry a moment’s glance when he stumbles back in shock. Unfortunately, the other man isn’t even a little fazed, just angry.

“I should have killed you earlier,” he hisses, snapping his fingers.

A large, but tightly barred cage appears, and the bird is tossed inside.

“Now,” Wells murmurs, turning back to Barry, “Where were we?”

Len only scowls a little when the prince is pulled into another kiss, the former advisor’s hands roaming his body. He has to force himself to keep moving. They can’t stay hidden forever, and King West could be useful.

The king is just pulling out his gag, when a shout sounds out. Wells has caught sight of Lisa somehow, snatching up his staff as he turns to face her.

“You!” Wells screeches as he catches sight of Len. “When will you two leeches die!?”

He raises his staff to them, only for Barry to make a grab for it at the same time. Despite Barry having a good grip, Wells is much stronger, and is easily able to knock him to the ground.

“Barry, the lamp! Lisa, help him. West, you’re with me,” Len shouts as he rushes towards the sorcerer.

He makes a grab for it as Wells sidesteps, and goes tumbling towards the ground. This gives the other man all the time he needs to cast a spell. Lisa lets out a cry as she is thrown into the gold, where she stays, unmoving. Barry is in a worse situation, stuck in a giant hourglass as sand pours down on him, and West is still too far away.

Len moves towards him, only to once again be knocked to the ground. He groans, wishing he hadn’t sent Cisco to help. His eyes meet West’s, who nods and heads for Barry as Len staggers to his feet to face Wells.

“Ah, now we can’t have that,” the man says, chuckling.

He snaps his fingers, and suddenly there’s a beautiful young woman in place of the bird. It takes Len a moment to recognize her as Iris, Barry’s sister.

“Which child do you really want to save, Your Majesty? There’s only time for one.”

Another snap of fingers, and there are large snakes slithering towards the birdcage, with bars widening just enough for them to slip inside. West glances at his daughter, then towards Barry, who is up to his neck in sand. Len knows there is no way for him to choose. He glances towards Mick, who is watching helplessly from the sidelines. Power sparks at his fingertips, but he’s bound to serve Wells and… oh. Well that could work.

“Hey, dumbass,” he calls and is immediately lifted into the air, yellow wisps of magic squeezing him tight. “You’re a fraud. You call yourself powerful, but even bound, Mick is more powerful than you. You’ll never be as powerful as a genie. You’re weak.”

Wells hesitates. His face is distrustful, but he can’t seem to see anything besides truth in that statement. Len looks over at Iris. She’s perched as high as she can go, but the snakes are reaching for her. A look at Barry shows him that only the kid’s hand is left uncovered. Beyond him, Lisa begins to stir.

“Shocked as I am to admit it, you’re right.” Wells strides over to Mick, who gives Len a glare. “My third wish is to be an all-powerful genie!”

Reluctantly, Mick grants the wish. As Wells begins to change, Len is dropped to the floor. Scrambling up, he heads for Barry, picking up a piece of debris along the way.

“Go!” He shouts to West, “Help Iris.”

Without sparing another glance at him, he breaks the glass just as the sand finishes burying the prince. Thankfully, Barry is breathing, but he’s very clearly not well. Len gathers him into his arms as a strong breeze picks up.

Wells is cackling above them. Len is all too eager to shut him down.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” He drawls, picking up the lamp that formed near his feet. “You wanted to be a genie, didn’t you? You get everything that comes with it.”

The genie shrieks as he’s sucked in, cursing them all the way down. As soon as he’s safely inside, the things around them start disappearing. The castle, the gold, everything returns to its original state.

West hugs Iris to him, a few tears leaking down his face. Barry stumbles over to join them as Lisa makes her way over to Len and Mick.

“I missed everything, didn’t I?” She scowls.

“You poor soul,” Mick grumbles, flicking the other lamp away.

At Len’s questioning look, he adds, “Hey, I was stuck in that cave for thousands of years. It’s his turn now.”

A heavy weight drops over Len’s back. He turns to find Barry clinging to him. He smiles, but quickly hides it. He’s got an image to keep after all. Lisa’s weight slams into them next, and then both her and Barry turn to Mick with a pleading look.

He shakes his head. “Oh no, I don’t–"

He’s cut off by Lisa reaching out and dragging him in. Len snorts, but catches sight of the cuffs on his wrists. Mick is his friend. He doesn’t deserve to live like this.

“Mick, I know what my third wish is. I wish that you were free.”

Stunned, the genie watches as the cuffs fall off and the lamp loses its shine. He looks so hopeful, but also so cautious.

He turns to Lisa, “Quick, wish for something.”

Lisa smiles, and does as bid, laughing when Mick uncharacteristically whoops. As he flies around the area, Len’s attention is pulled back to Barry by a hand on his wrist.

“That was really nice of you, Len,” Barry says with a soft smile, “I suppose you aren’t so bad after all.”

Len doesn’t get the chance to respond, because as soon as the words leave the other’s lips, they’re kissing. It’s soft and chaste, and Len can’t help but note that it’s disgustingly romantic. None of that keeps him from enjoying it though.

The two only stop when a throat clears behind them. They turn to see West standing with his arms crossed. His posture is stern, but his expression is soft. Cisco is rushing in as well, the guards right behind him. Captain Thawne freezes when he sees who’s with them. The look on his face is even more disgusting then Len’s kiss.

Once him and the princess are done being starry eyed, the king gestures for everyone to follow him.

“I think we could all use some rest, food, and a bath, though not necessarily in that order,” he says.

They head down the hallway, clutching each other. Len sees West open and close his mouth a few times, clearly curious. There’s silence for a few moments before the king breaks it, unable to hold it in. Len smiles at the king’s desperate plea, and for once it’s soft and genuine.

“But first,” West says, “Tell me everything.”

Everyone groans, but they also all begin to speak at once, so they can’t be too upset. Len says nothing, retreating into his own thoughts.

He was right. The kid DID get himself and everyone around him into trouble. But Len isn’t too upset. It was totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry is a precious cinnamon roll. Len secretly is too, but he'll never admit it. 
> 
> Yep, Iris was the bird the whole time. Wells is a jerk who capitalizes off of other people's decisions. He's a little bit like one of those little fish that swims next to sharks and eats their waste, except he's also the shark. 
> 
> Because I was trying to keep this somewhat within a word limit, I didn't add anything in about Wells' other identity. Who knows, maybe his genie name will be Eobard. 
> 
> Also, I haven't seen Aladdin in years, so I had to do a lot of research. It was just so hard, I almost couldn't do it ;)


	17. Surprise! I'm Your Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry hates surprises sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a soulmate au that tries to actually address issues behind it, but probably doesn't.
> 
> Len is a little less of a smug jerk in this, but only a little. 
> 
> The soulmarks are the first words said to each other, by the way.
> 
> And it's late and over a thousand words. I am apparently really bad at keeping my promises. :'(
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know what you think :3

Barry had expected a lot of things to happen today.

He had expected to be late to work as he usually was, and to receive a frustrated lecture from Singh and a disappointed one from Joe. Finding something interesting in his work was reasonably possible, while spending the majority of the evening curled up on his couch watching the newest season of his favorite TV show was pretty much set in stone. He had not expected to meet his soulmate.

Sure, he had fantasized about it before. Who didn’t want to meet someone who fit them perfectly in every way? Barry had imagined his soulmate to be smart, attractive, and understanding. When he was younger he had dreamed of all the ways they might meet almost every night. But as he had grown older, the idea of soulmates lost some of its appeal. It wasn’t that Barry didn’t want his. It was just that he could now see some problems with the system. You didn’t get to leave if your soulmate was cruel, abusive, or just not who you wanted. Governments and religious groups were very firm in the idea that soulmates were forever, and in many countries, it was either illegal or heavily frowned upon to marry anyone else. And everyone was out searching. If you hadn’t found yours before you finished college, people either pitied you or mocked you. But how many of those who find their soulmates are truly happy with what they find, at least in the beginning? And what about those who aren’t looking for a romantic partner, but don’t want to break someone’s heart? What then?

So, Barry had stopped focusing on who he could have in his life, and started focusing on what he could do with it. He hadn’t given a thought to his soulmate or soulmark in a longtime.

Keeping this in mind, it’s perfectly reasonable to be shocked. At least it seems reasonable to Barry. The man gripping his elbow seems a little uncomfortable with Barry’s prolonged gaping, though he’s hiding it well. It’s probably because neither of them have spoken a word since they met five minutes ago.

Aside from being shocked, Barry is more than a little embarrassed with the whole situation. He hadn’t even realized the man was his soulmate as he rambled off apologies. He had to be told. And his mark definitely isn’t common either.

The silence is finally interrupted by Joe clearing his throat.

Barry immediately starts rambling again. “God, I’m so sorry, I was just distracted. I swear it’s nice to meet you though, honestly. I’m just running late, and I didn’t think I’d meet you anytime soon, and this is really embarrassing. Singh is going to kill me. But I’m really glad we met, I swear! I’m not usually this awkward, I promise! Well, actually I-”

Joe clears his throat again, effectively cutting Barry off. “You should at least tell him your name, Bear.”

“Oh, right!” Barry grins sheepishly. “My name is Bartholomew Allen, but you can just call me Barry.”

His soulmate smirks, just a little. “Leonard Snart. But you can call me Len. It’s nice to finally meet you, Barry.”

Barry flushes. “It’s nice to meet you too. Wha-“

He’s interrupted once again, this time by a frustrated Singh. “Why is it always you, Allen? Alright, everyone. Get back to work. You can gossip later. That includes you two as well.”

He focuses his glare on Barry, who shoots up and heads toward the stairs immediately.

“I’ll see you later, Len,” he calls out before flying up the stairs.

Once he’s safely in his lab, he collapses into a chair and tries to slow his panic. What is he supposed to do now? They’ll have to talk at some point. But what if they don’t like each other? Or what if Len turns out to be a massive jerk? He is not prepared for this. Granted, he isn’t prepared for most things, but still.

When he can no longer justify putting off his work, he gets to it. It takes some time, but he manages to get lost in the case, momentarily forgetting the situation.

It’s the sound of knocking that finally startles him out of his mindset. A glance at the clock tells him that it’s late in the afternoon. He sighs, turning towards the door. Joe has finally come to talk to him about this whole soulmate issue. Honestly, he’s a little surprised that his foster father hadn’t come sooner. Joe is usually pretty bad about respecting his children’s privacy.

Except it isn’t Joe at the door. It’s Len.

Barry’s heart stops. Len has still got a half smirk on his face, but his eyes are serious.

He starts talking before Barry can even decide what he wants to say.

“Look, kid. We don’t have to get to know each other if you don’t want to.” He raises his hand to stop Barry’s protests. “I saw the way you looked down there. Like a cornered animal. I won’t force you into anything, but I also refuse to stay in a situation where I know I’ll get a short stick. I’m willing to try, but there are a few things you should know about me first.”

Barry’s eyes widen. He hadn’t been that skittish, had he? A large part of him also worried about what Len meant. Is he a murderer? An alien? Barry isn’t ruling it out. You can never be too safe.

“Okay,” he says after a moment of silence, “What do I need to know?”

“I’ve got a list of issues miles high,” Len says bluntly, “I’m also ace.”

The worry rushes out of Barry in an instant, leaving his gut twisting. Someone must have hurt Len really badly for him to believe that either of those things were decent reasons for people to leave him.

“Len,” he begins, stepping closer, “That’s fine. Everyone has issues. Some just have more than most. I’ve got some pretty tall problems also. And as to you being ace – there’s nothing wrong with that. You’re perfect just the way you are.”

He startles when the man laughs and grabs his hands.

“I know that, Barry.”

“Then why-?”

“I just wanted to make sure you knew that. I dealt with my insecurities a long time ago. But a lot of people can’t handle what comes with me. I didn’t want to commit to you only to have you turn tail and run.”

He pulls Barry into a loose embrace when the younger man just gapes.

“Let me buy you dinner tonight,” he drawls against his ear.

Barry is too flustered to do anything but agree. As soon as the stuttered response slips past his lips, Len is smirking and strutting out the door.

He stares after Len for a few minutes, even after the man is long gone.

Well. At least his soulmate is interesting.


	18. Barry Vs. Boobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry never wants to be a guinea pig again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a little bit of sexy time themes in this chapter. Not too much though.
> 
> I finally got another one out! 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

“Cisco!” Barry coughs out, stumbling through the smoke.

He writes a mental note to never help Cisco with his experiments ever again. Ignoring the little voice reminding him of the last time he said that, he stretches his arms out, searching for his boyfriend. He wishes he could use his speed, but Barry is pretty sure it would do him no good.

There’s a muffled curse to his left. He turns that way, gently feeling his way across the room. Len curses again, and this time Barry’s worried. It sounds like he’s in pain. Barry himself can only feel a little tingle. Probably because of his increased healing. He picks up the pace and after a moment, he finally stumbles across the other man. Literally.

This time Barry does feel pain. His head throbs from where it smacked against some piece of furniture and his ankle twinges a little when he moves it. A flush of guilt moves through him when he realizes that Len’s grunts have increased. He must have kicked him pretty hard when he fell.

By the time Cisco clears the smoke from the room, Barry has managed to curl himself around Len. He cautiously lifts his head as Cisco’s voice fills the room, giving them instructions. Barry isn’t really paying attention though. Because Len has boobs. Really big ones. And curves. His face looks similar enough, though the bone structure has changed ever so slightly.

Barry tries to scramble to his feet and promptly falls over, unable to catch his balance. With a sinking feeling, he glances down. His chest proudly boasts its own set of breasts, although they’re much smaller then Len’s. He’s actually a little jealous. Cautiously, he reaches a hand down to grope his crotch. There’s nothing there. His whole body feels strange and new, which is understandable, but not very comforting.

Barry’s on the verge of a panic attack when Len manages to push himself up. He takes one look at Barry, and whistles.

“Damn. I knew I had a hot boyfriend, but it’s encouraging to know that he makes a hot girl as well.”

Surprisingly, he’s taking the change pretty well. There’s no way he could have missed his own new body, but he hasn’t threatened anyone yet. That is until he addresses Cisco. Len’s tone darkens as he speaks, interrupting the man midsentence. Huh. Barry hadn’t even realized that the engineer was still talking.

“This better be reversible, Cisco,” he drawls, “Otherwise, you’re going to end up in an early grave.”

The man in question appears in front of them, gas mask firmly in place on his pale face.

“D-don’t worry,” he stutters nervously, “This might not be what I expected, but I do have an antidote. I came prepared. It should reverse the effects in a jiffy.”

“Great.” Len stands easily, pulling Barry upright with him. “Give it to us. Then we’re going to go home.”

Cisco clears his throat and widens his stance. “Actually, I can’t let you leave. In order to get you back to normal safely, I have to monitor you here. I’m sure Caitlin won’t mind if we borrow some of her equipment!”

Len’s gaze darkens even further and his lips draw into a sneer. Barry acts quickly, covering Len’s mouth and speaking up before he can make Cisco pee himself.

“That’s fine, Cisco. It can’t take that long right? It’s probably best if you don’t stay with us the whole time though.”

The man nods, relief flooding his expression. “Right! Follow me, then. I’ll have you back to normal in no time.”

Barry gives him a smile, kicking Len in the foot when his scowl doesn’t change. Luckily, Barry’s boyfriend isn’t feeling too difficult, as he does follow them out of the room without comment. He sits quietly during a brief series of questions about their experience, leaving Barry to answer all of them. It’s not until they’ve received the antidote and Cisco’s left the room that he moves.

He quickly slides over onto Barry’s cot, hands coming up to rest on the other’s hips.

“Hey there,” he purrs, pressing closer.

Barry nearly falls off as the man settles. Is Len really trying to get it on while they’re both very female and very much hooked up to a few machines that will let Cisco know exactly what they’re up to?

“Len,” he says, “This is a really bad idea.”

“Actually-” he pauses, sliding his hands to rest on Barry’s newfound breasts, “I think this is a fantastic idea.”

Barry squawks indignantly and brings his hands up to cover Len’s. “Excuse you, you have your own.”

“Your boobs are a lot nicer anyway,” he adds.

“Oh, I don’t know about that. These fit perfectly in my hands. So does this.” One hand slides to cup Barry’s new crotch through his jeans.

He gasps, unused to the feeling. With the combined rubbing of both hands, it’s not too long before Barry is turned on. He rocks into Len, letting his eyes fall closed.

Suddenly, a jolt runs through his body. It changes back to normal too quickly for him to feel any pain, but he does still have his arousal. He’s a little disappointed – he was actually looking forward to trying his new body out.

Glancing up, he sees that Len hasn’t changed back. Well, he can still try it this way. He reaches for the man, imagining what touching him will feel like. Just as his hands brush Len’s shoulders however, his body morphs back to normal as well.

He pouts, “I didn’t even get to touch them.”

“That’s alright,” Len says once he finishes laughing, “We can always ask Cisco if we can try it again.”

“Besides,” he adds, hands firmly gripping Barry’s chest, “These are still pretty nice.”

Despite himself, Barry feels a grin start to form. He hides it by leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.

A yelp sounds through the air. He glances to the side to see Cisco backing out of the room, hands over his eyes. That’s alright though. He deserves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Len is a perv.
> 
> But to be honest, if me or my SO (who doesn't actually exist) changed sex, I'd probably be a perv too.
> 
> Anyway, my homework is pretty low this week, I should be able to crank out a few more chapters. :3

**Author's Note:**

> Some will be smutty, others won't. I'll leave a note in the beginning notes so you can skip if you want to.
> 
> If you have any prompts for me, let me know! :)
> 
> Enjoy :3


End file.
